


Custom Programming

by xenocuriosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Robot Sex, Technology Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/pseuds/xenocuriosa
Summary: Prince Xizor performs some routine maintenance on his favorite Human Replica Droid.
Relationships: Guri/Xizor (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Custom Programming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> The "dubious consent" tag is for the inherent consent issues when it is impossible for one party to say no.
> 
> Shanlyrical, hope you like this!

Guri was not susceptible to intoxicants, medications, drugs, or poisons—and she counted Falleen pheromones as part of that list. She was a perfectly designed being, impervious to danger, unflappable, incapable of being manipulated.

Sometimes she thought Prince Xizor forgot that.

Not that it mattered; she was created to serve him, and serve him she did. She knew, with a vague disquiet, that she did not have the capacity to disobey him. It was a fault in her programming that a flesh-and-blood being would not have...

...or perhaps not. She had certainly seen enough beings panting slavishly after His Highness to know that perfect obedience was not the sole provenance of droids.

Well, maybe _perfect_ obedience was.

She sat naked on the bed, unmoving under his hands as he ran a finger down her back. Her synthetic skin erupted in goosebumps as it parted along the path his finger had traced, her mechanical heart halting the flow of her blood, the artificial arteries, veins, and capillaries clamping shut to prevent any red liquid from escaping. He peeled away the layers of synthetic muscle and tendon, laced with specialized durasteel components to enhance her strength and agility, and bared her spine. 

His breath ghosted over the metal and circuitry that made up her bones, pheromones carried on it like pollen in the wind. Guri had an involuntary parasympathetic response to it; she swallowed hard and shuddered.

It was not the pheromones that made her do that—she could sense them, but was not affected by them—but the sensation of even the lightest of touches against her circuitry, where he had specifically requested nerves be entwined with her bone structure, despite their lack of purpose. This was, Guri knew, for the same reason he performed her maintenance, though she was quite capable of doing it on her own: he wanted this little slice of power over her. He wanted to make her squirm.

"Ah, Guri," he crooned into her ear, his expert fingers skimming down her spine and activating sensor after sensor, forcing Guri to arch her back, the lubrication gland between her legs engaging with a click she felt throughout her body. "An elegant killing machine, the ideal diplomat...the perfect whore."

He slid his hand to the base of her exposed spine, where a tiny switch was waiting to be flipped. Casually, he flicked it with a nail, and the artificial neurons that gave her the capacity for pleasure activated, lighting her body up like laserfire. Guri gasped and moaned, melting back into his arms as her defense/destroy processes faded into the background, the arousal subroutine becoming first and foremost.

His Highness had commissioned her that way; no other HRDs that Guri was aware of had these particular modifications. No one needed a droid to feel pleasure—unless, of course, one wanted the utmost power over her: the power to render her aroused and quivering under one’s touch. Pleasure was one of the key forms of control His Highness knew how to exert. Was it a surprise he would have that vulnerability, which only he could activate, built into his most trusted bodyguard?

Prince Xizor was smiling; she could feel it in the tension of his hands, each individual muscle tugged upon by another from his face to the tips of his fingers. He slid his palms over her arms to her front and cupped her breasts. Her nipples were stiff, sensitive to the touch; he tweaked them and Guri jerked in his arms.

"So convenient," His Highness mused, and pushed her forward so her chest was pressed against the bed. She knew what he wanted; she twisted her hips and moved to kneel on the bed, spread open and ripe for him.

He left the seam baring her circuitry to the air undone. Sometimes, he wanted to have her like the human woman she seemed to be. Other times, he liked to see her vulnerable, liked to wrap his fist around her metal spine as he thrust inside her, a tangible reminder of her inhumanity.

Behind her, His Highness was shuffling, getting to his knees behind her, uncovering his genitals. With flesh-and-blood women, he would be murmuring filthy words to them, exerting the pull of his pheromones—but Guri was, as he said, _convenient_ , and did not require such niceties.

She wouldn't have objected if she could. It was what she was made for, after all. So she thought.

Falleen anatomy was different from a human's, thicker, cooler, squirmier. Guri's specifications had demanded her vagina be tight, and Prince Xizor’s orders had been to have pain receptors intermixed with the pleasure receptors, so that when he pressed himself inside her, pain prickled along her spine alongside her desire.

She dug her nails into the bed, gasping.

"So big," she whispered, which was both true and what he preferred to hear. 

His Highness laughed and said, as always, "Can you take it, Guri?"

She arched her back and rocked against him, proving that she could. His Highness sighed in pleasure and took her by the hips, his genitals twisting inside her, and began to roll his hips against hers. He _seemed_ gentler than a typical human male, but looks were deceiving.

Guri pressed her head against the mattress, panting and groaning as darts of pleasure shot up her spine. Was this how flesh-and-blood women felt when coupling with Prince Xizor? So... _full?_ He had only asked this of her a handful of times, and she was still not used to the insistent pressure, the trembling pleasure as her vagina spasmed around him.

His hands on her spine, lighting up all her sensors, compelling her legs to quiver. She was throbbing, burning hot, pleasure cresting—and then it spiked like an electrical surge within her and she was crying out his title, clawing at the sheets.

He didn't stop. He never stopped until he was finished, overloading her circuits with pleasure until she thought her processing unit would overheat from it all. Guri writhed underneath him and begged for more, learned phrases she had calculated were the most efficient at giving him satisfaction—and gave her satisfaction, too.

When Prince Xizor finally hissed between his teeth and ejaculated, his hand gripped her spine hard, and Guri orgasmed again.

Then he was done, easing out of her and moving away. He threw the switch at the base of her spine, and Guri's primary programming reasserted itself abruptly.

She sat up, the echoes of pleasure cut off as the arousal subroutine was terminated. Now she glanced around the room with all her senses, looking for danger, but all was as it should be.

Between her legs, she was sticky and wet; His Highness would not lower himself to clean her there. This routine maintenance was a thin excuse for having sex with her, as she well knew, and she would be left to complete it alone.

Already, Prince Xizor was dressed, his skin fading from flushed red back to its usual green.

"Complete your maintenance," he ordered. "You have another mission this afternoon."

Guri nodded to show acknowledgement of the order, twisting her arms into inhuman contortions to do up the seam exposing her spine. She did not sigh as her muscles settled back into place and blood started flowing again; that would imply a level of satisfaction she did not, could not, feel.

Sex had initially been a challenge; now, it was exciting only when she was forced to think so. She wanted a new experience. She wanted, perhaps, to dominate Prince Xizor's will the way he dominated hers; that would be something, to test her mettle against his. Guri would have to think of a way to suggest it to him while making it seem like his own idea.

For now, though, she cleaned herself up, and concentrated on her next mission. It was what she was programmed to do.


End file.
